tubevisioncontestfandomcom-20200213-history
Tubevision Contest
| first_aired = 24 August 2011 | last_aired = present | editions = 35 | countries = 113 | songs = 846}} Tubevision Contest (abbreviated TVC), sometimes spelled TubeVision Contest, was a song contest on Youtube. The contest is hosted by Dimitris Ioannou. The contest has currently thirty-eight editions, including the three special editions. __TOC__ Rules #You cannot participate with two countries at one edition #The song you want to participate with it, it must be from the country you selected #Songs from (J)ESC are not allowed #To vote comment in the recap video and you are voting in ESC style (1-8,10,12) #When one edition starts you are able to submit a song for next edition. #To submit a song you can comment in the channel or either send a PM. #The song must be till 5 minutes the most and 2 minutes the least! #Some small countries can borrow singers from neigbour regions. See below for more details. Breaks 1st break (April-June 2012) TVC had a break after the fourteenth edition because of host's exams and Eurovision Song Contest. It came back on June with the new design. 2nd break (November-December 2012) TVC took another break after the end of the twenty-sixth edition because host didn't have time to continue it. The contest came back on December 27. 3rd break (March-June 2013) The host announced in March 2013 that the contest is going to close forever because after two years of the contest, the host was kinda tired of it. However later, in May 2013, the host announced that TVC would come back in June, after host's exams. Borrowing countries Editions Each editions takes about 9 days when there are semifinals in it and about 3 days when there is only final. However, every edition since the eleventh had semi-finals. Even though a regular edition with semi-finals lasts 9 days (3 days for each show), some editions lasted longer due to some connection problems Special editions :Main article: The Best of TVC The Best of TVC was the first special edition of TVC and has so far completed three editions. The first winner was Steve Linden with C'est la Musique which got the first place in the seventh edition for Belgium. Getter Jaani and Koit Toome who represented Estonia in the eleventh edition with "Valged Ööd" won the second edition. Norway was the first country to win three editions in a row with one of them being their victory in the third edition with Adelén and "Bombo" which won the thirtieth edition. National selections National selections started to be held since the 20th edition. There was a difference from the national selections of OVSC. In these NS the hosts choose the songs which will compete in the NS. The first national selection was Eesti Laul which was held for the 20th edition. Click here for a full list with national selections. *NS thread Winners Estonia was the first winner of the contest. Cyprus was the first country to win twice but Sweden was the first to win three times. The United States was the first winner outside of Europe, followed by Lebanon. Getter Jaani was the first artist to win twice the contest. Malta was the first country that won twice with only one edition between their victories. However, Norway became the first country to win two editions in a row. Special edition winners Currently three editions of The Best of TVC have been held. The first winner was Steve Linden with C'est la musique which won the seventh edition for Belgium. Host cities These are the countries and cities that hosted the Tubevision Contest. Cyprus and Sweden hosted the contest three times while Norway, Estonia, Malta and Denmark hosted the contest twice. Winning users Participation :Further information: List of countries As of the thirty-fifth edition one hundred and fourteen countries have participated in the contest for at least one time. The United States has competed in all the current editions. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Partner contests The contest has 8 partner contests. The first was Ourvision Song Contest, followed by Simple Song Contest and World Music Contest. OVSC joined on 30 September 2011, SSC on 2 October 2011 and WMC on 9 October 2011. Imagine Song Contest, Widevision Song Contest, The Voice Song Contest and Myvision Song Contest joined on 20, 25, 27 July and 3 August 2012 respectively. Amazing Music Contest and Mad Song Contest joined on 1 and 15 September 2012 respectively. Magical Music Contest and Legendary Song Contest joined on 11 August 2012 and 1 May 2013 respectively. In June 2013, Ili's World Song Competition and ValiumSounds Contest applied to join with the latter one being declined because it hadn't done one edition with semi-finals. Awards Tubevision Contest has currently four awards. In the twenty-fifth edition the User Score award was replaced by the Heart Award. Jury Award :See also: List of Jury Award winners The Jury Award is given to the song which the jury thought deserved to win the contest. The jury award was introduced along with the jury, in the fifteenth edition and was given to every edition since that edition, excpet the twenty-second, where there was no jury. 12 points Award :See also: List of 12 points Award winners '' This award is given to the country with the most 12 points. If two countries had the same amount of 12 points their amount of 10 points were counted and the country with the most 10 points was the winner of the award. NS Award :''See also: List of NS Award winners The NS Award, short for National Selection Award, is given to the best TVC national selection. The award is given by the TVC manager and was first introduced for the twentieth edition. A lot of different factors are being taken into account when the recipient is going to be decided. When the edition had only one selection held, the award was not given. Heart Award :See also: List of Heart Award winners The Heart Award is given to the song which the jury thought most deserved to qualify for the final but didn't. The award is given to the highest placed non-qualifier on the jury rankings. When the edition doesn't have semi-finals, the award will be given to what according to the jury was the most underrated entry on the bottom half of the final results. This award replaced the User Score award since the twenty-fifth edition. User Score Award :See also: List of User Score Award winners This award was given to the users that managed to collect the most points in one edition. The award was given from the sixth edition until the twenty-fifth edition. The award was replaced by the Heart Award. Jury TVC started with two juries, one from the United Kingdom and one from Denmark. However they were later replaced and the next members of the jury were from the Netherlands and the United Kingdom. The job of the jury is to listen to all entries and rank them from the best song to the worst song. The host started a poll asking the members if they would like the jury to affect the results. Even though most of the users agreed, some of them had negative opinion so the host decided to not continue with the change. On 22 July, the host decided to change the juries so he opened a thread on the forums asking users to apply for a place in the jury. After users applied, a poll was held where the users from Estonia and Greece were selected as the next juries. Logos There have been different logos for some editions. However the logo introduced since the thirty-first edition replaced the old logos. External links Official website Official Twitter Official Facebook